


Hitting the Pan

by 35000percentdone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 9.12 coda I guess, Cas is in love, M/M, Sam is a dick, Schmoop, Slash, some Dean angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35000percentdone/pseuds/35000percentdone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 9.12, Sam and Dean take off together, but Dean misses a certain angel. The story changed after 9.13 and I wanted Dean to get a little more lovin' than originally intended. </p>
<p>All mistakes are my own... sorry!</p>
<p>I love feedback :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Pan

Sam and Dean stopped in a little town in Michigan, after having driven most of the day in a stony silence. Sam had been hard on Dean, somewhat deservedly so, and Dean just had nothing much else to say on the subject. They found a small roadside motel, and Dean pulled in.   
"Sick of driving. Think it's time to stop." 

Sam nodded his head. "I'll go get us rooms", and unfolded his long body from the passenger seat. Dean watched him stalk off, letting out a deep sigh and dropping his chin to his chest for a minute. By the time he got out of the car and had grabbed his duffel bag, Sam was heading back out of the office.

"You're in 12, I'm in 17." Sam tossed him his key, waiting, almost daring Dean to say something about the separate rooms. 

"Alright. See ya in the morning." Dean figured they'd have separate rooms, knew that Sam didn't want to spend any more time than necessary with him. And it hurt, it did. But Dean fucking got it, and would give Sam his space. 

After a quick run to the convenience store to pick up a 6-pack, Dean unlocked the door to his room. It was as dreary as he felt, muted yellows and greens, bed small and lonely by the wall. He tossed his duffel on the small chair in the kitchenette, going to sit on the edge of the bed, already pulling a beer from the carton. 

He dropped onto the edge of the bed, groaning with delight as he found the bed was pretty damn comfortable, actually. "That's one W for the day, at least", he murmured to himself, chugging the rest of his beer. 

******************

An hour later, Dean was polishing off the last of his 6-pack, and was quietly, sullenly, buzzed. His fucking brother hated him, didn't want to be his fucking brother anymore. His new confidante was the goddamn king of Hell with a little dick complex. He had the mark of motherfucking Cain on his arm, for God's sake. His best friend, Cas, he hasn't talked to in a few weeks. 

Fucking life sucked. 

Dean tossed the last empty bottle over the side of the bed, and flopped back, arms flung out to the side. Cas, man, he shouldn't have thought of Cas. He missed the awkward son of a bitch, missed the way he squinted at him when Dean made a stupid joke, his deep chuckle when he got it. Missed his stupidly blue eyes and his too long stares.  
"Ugggggh". Dean's groan was long and low and pained, and he squished his eyes shut tight as he sat up. "Where's my goddamn phone".

*****************  
The lights on Dean's phone were bright and irritating, highlighting Cas's name. He let out a sigh and dialed.  
The phone rang 2, 3, 4 times. Just when Dean was ready to hang up, he heard Cas's voice. 

"Hello?"

"Hey Cas..."

"Hello Dean"

Well this was going well. Dean sighed deeply, head falling into his hands. "Long time no talk, buddy, how you doing?"  
"I'm fine, Dean. How are you doing?"

"Oh well, you know, I'm doing. Brother hates me, I'm alone, out of beer. Things are just peachy."

"Dean..."

"Fuck, I'm sorry, Cas, I shouldn't have called". Dean thought to himself, this is a fucking mistake. He shouldn't have called Cas, Cas had no reason to ever speak to him again. He'd fucked up, fucked everything up. 

"No Dean, that's not it. I... I'm worried about you, you..."

"Eh, don't worry ab..."

"Dean, no. I am. You're becoming reckless, more reckless than usual at least. Sam said... the mark of Cain, Dean! Do you even know what that entails?"

"It doesn't matter, Cas. I need to kill Abbadon."

Cas let out an exasperated grunt. "You need to stop. You need to remember who you are, and what you're worth."

"I'm a weapon, Cas, that's all I'm good for. Anyone who says any different is full of shit. I fuck up everything else"

"Dammit, Dean. No. I pulled you out of Hell, and you were the brightest, most radiant soul I'd ever seen. That hasn't changed, even to this day. You're worth more than a weapon, so much more. 

"Cas..."

"Since I've been human, I've learned so much, and I understand more now about humanity and responsibility. This isn't your responsibility, Dean, this isn't your purpose."

Dean was quiet for a moment. "It's the only thing I'm good at, Cas. The only thing I know." His voice was soft, defeated sounding. It infuriated Cas.

"Dean Winchester, you are the most stubborn, stupid man about some things." Cas heard Dean scoff, but continued regardless. "I fell from heaven for you, because I believe in you, and I know your worth, even when you don't, or when you refuse to believe it."

There was silence on both sides of the line then, Cas's because he was gathering his thoughts, considering how much he could say, Dean because he was trying to relate them. How could Cas be so dumb? He was useless, nothing if he couldn't protect his brother, save people, that's all he knew. 

"I fell for you, Dean, in every way, because you are worth everything, and because you deserve it." Cas's voice cracked slightly at the end, fury replaced with sadness, defeat. 

Dean either hadn't had enough beer for this, or too much. Cas couldn't be saying what Dean though he was saying, no way. Fell for him? Like, FELL, for him? Come on. 

"Cas..." He didn't know what else he could say, didn't know what else he trusted himself to say. He shook his head, and tried on a smile a few sizes too small. He opened his mouth, but the line he had planned to say, deflecting this shit, wouldn't come. He found the words spilling out without his approval "Cas..." here his voice dropped to a whisper, "uh, thanks. I...I... shit, man." Here there was a pregnant pause, nothing but both men's breathing across the line. "I miss you."

Cas sounded surprised, but genuine, "I miss you, too."

"Are you at the bunker still?" Dean asked, after another moment of shared silence, again speaking before thinking.

"I'm in Missouri."

"Why there? Not much in Missouri."

"There isn't. Thought there would be, but no. Where are you?"

"Sam and I are in some funky motel in Michigan. He's in a different room, doesn't want to be near me."

Cas's "hmm" sounded disapproving, followed by "that's not fair of him. You did the best you could"

"Yeah, well... what's my other option, hunting with you?" 

Dean said it as a flippant remark, even with what Cas had said earlier, thinking nothing of it.

"I would like that very much, Dean."

Dean's eyes flew open, one hand raking through his short hair. "What, really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well damn," Dean said, weighing his options quickly, "where in Missouri?"

"Parksville."

Dean calculated quickly in his head. "I could be there, 8 hours? If I leave tomorrow, I could be there by dinnertime."

"I'd like that, Dean, but I don't want to interrupt anything you are doing with Sam"

"Sam won't give a fuck. He'll be glad to get rid of me, I think. Where are you staying?"

"Uhh, it's the Cumon Inn, room G. The name is supposed to be funny"

Dean let out a quick chuckle, "ha yeah, I guess so. I'll leave in the morning, be there late afternoon? We can grab dinner when I get there?" Dean sat back after he finished his question... wait... was he asking Cas out? Fuck. He just asked Cas out.

"There is a diner nearby that is quite good. They have pie."

"Awesome. So, uh, I'll pick you up tomorrow then? I'll come by your room."

"Yes, Dean. I will be here."

They exchanged goodbyes, then Dean dropped his head in his hands. "What did I get myself into?" He asked the room, his voice echoing quietly. The room didn't have a good answer.

*************

The next morning, he told Sam he was meeting up with Cas for a case a few states away. Sam agreed to stay and sniff around, but gave Dean a wary look, not asking further questions. His brow was furrowed as he watched the Impala pull away. 

***************

Dean arrived in Parksville at 3pm, and he had made great time. He'd had pedal to the metal the whole time, not carrying how many cars he blew past in the process. He didn't want to admit it, but he was excited to see Cas again. And a little nervous, too. 

Would Cas give him shit like Sam had? He didn't think so, and really hoped not, but hell, you never know. Part of Dean hoped that Cas would tell him everything was ok, even if he didn't think he deserved that. 

He tried to stop mentally berating himself while he looked for Cas's motel. It was right off the main drag, so that was handy. He pulled in next to Cas's pimpmobile...seriously, what the hell was Cas thinking with that thing?! 

Sitting in the car, Dean tried to settle his nerves. Why was he fucking nervous, number one, when he'd known Cas for years. They'd been to hell and back, literally, had seen each other through some hard times, so why so anxious now? He groaned and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans, then got out of the car. 

He knocked on the door to room G, head down, rapping his knuckles once, twice. "Open up, buddy, it's me" he called through the door. Cas's opened the door with a whoosh, and Dean looked up at him through his lashes, green eyes warm, smile growing. 

"Hello Dean" Cas said, with a small smile, "you're here earlier than I expected".

"Well, hope you don't mind..."

"Of course not. It's good to see you." Cas surprised him then, by opening his arms to pull him into a big hug. 

"Oh, hey, alright..." Dean was dumbstruck and didn't really know what to say. Had Cas ever hugged him before? There was that time Cas had hugged both him and Sam, but that was different. 

Not to say that Dean didn't relish the sensation, though. Cas was warm and firm and, damn, gave good hug. Dean clapped his arms around him and hugged back. 

The hug lasted for a few seconds past awkward, then Cas pulled away and motioned Dean inside. 

***************

Goddamn he'd missed Cas. As weird as he was, he had a way of making Dean smile. They'd talked at first about Sam, and Dean, and that broken, but slowly mending link. Cas asked about the mark of Cain, and how that had happened. He kept his mouth shut about the other things with it, though. They both seemed to realize that their time together was limited, and that they might as well enjoy it.   
About an hour later, Dean was getting hungry and so they made their way to the diner. 

Talk stayed easy, and laughter came easy, too. Dean found himself looking at Cas's eyes more and more, more than usual, and liking how Cas looked back at him. When their legs bumped against each other under the table, neither of them minded, or moved away. When pie came, Dean did his damndest to control his reaction to Cas's reaction, cause holy shit, did Cas have a reaction. The look of bliss in those blue eyes was mesmerizing, as were the little happy noises Cas was letting loose while he ate. 

Fuck fuck fuck, Dean was so fucked. 

Pie finished, coffee drunk, bill paid, and Dean still wasn't ready to end this. To be totally truthful, this was the most fun he'd had in a long time, and he wasn't ready for it to end.

"You know what would be fun? That I haven't done in... fuck, years?"

"What's that, Dean?"

"A movie. Aw man, it's been so long. You ever been?"  
"N...no. I have seen movies on tv..."  
"You wanna go? You'll like it, I promise."  
And that was how Dean and Cas ended up in a quiet movie theater, popcorn and snacks in hand, sitting side by side.

**************

Dean wanted to say he'd enjoyed the movie -it was just his kind, explosions and car chases and tits - but he had been so distracted the entire time. Cas had been enthralled, eyes wide, shoving popcorn in his mouth and watching everything on screen. 

And Dean had been watching him. He couldn't help himself, really. Cas's warn thigh pressed close to his, their hands bumping when reaching for popcorn at the same time, the occasional commentary made about the lack of realism in the movie. So perfectly Cas, and so exactly what Dean needed. He couldn't stop smiling, even though he felt like a complete jackass.

***************

By the time they got back to the motel, it had gotten late, fast. Dean had taken a few steps into Cas's room before knocking the heel of his hand into his forehead. "Fuck, I'm so stupid!"

Cas looked at him, face falling. "What's wrong?" 

"I forgot to get a room for tonight, dammit... I'll be right back, going to go see if the office is still open."

"You can stay here if you like, tonight." Cas said this earnestly, as if no untoward thoughts had crossed his mind.

"Oh, naw, man, I couldn't, uh, no..."

"Dean, I insist. Although I do require some sleep nowadays, I can sleep on the couch if it would make you more comfortable."

"No, man, I couldn't take your bed. I'll sleep on the..."

"You drove a long way to get here today, you will have the bed. Please."

Dean sighed in defeat. "Alright, buddy, you win. I'll get my bag."

"I'll take a shower then. Please make yourself at home."

Cas followed this with a small sweep of his arms, and Dean chuckled at the small expanse of room. Winking, he stepped outside.

************

Dean was standing by the bed when Cas walked out of the bathroom. He had grabbed a beer from the mini fridge (Cas sure knew what he liked) and was looking at the tv taking a swig. He choked on his beer, seeing Cas with wet hair, fat droplets of water dusting his leanly muscled chest, towel gripped at his trim waist. "Uh, hey", Dean said, fighting between looking away and checking him out. His free hand went to rake through his hair uncertaintly, eyes wide and nervous.

"Forgot these", Cas said, grabbing a fistful of plaid cloth. "Be right out."

Dean nodded, letting out a huge exhale of breath once the bathroom was once again closed. "Goddamn" he whispered to himself. "Dean, what the fuck are you thinking!" But he knew exactly what he was thinking... He was thinking of licking the moisture from Cas's chest, gripping his hands in his, letting the towel fall from Cas's waist, feeling every bit of firm, hot...

Nope. Stop it, Winchester. Dean chastised himself until he heard the door again, Cas coming out in pajamas. Damn, that's... He stopped himself again, then putting on a fake, I'm-totally-straight voice, "all done?" He asked Cas, grabbing his duffel and tucking into the bathroom when Cas nodded yes.

**************

The water ran hot over Dean's skin, and he was torn between trying to rub one out quietly in the shower or not. Cas was a few short feet away, Dean couldn't jerk it with him right there, especially not while thinking about him! He'd thought of Cas before while rubbing one out, not that he liked to admit it, but he had. Especially when Cas gave him that innocent look and little head tilt... damn. Goddammit. 

Dean instead tried to think of every unsexy thing possible... mold on shower curtains. Wendigos. Frank. Ugh. It started to work at that, so Dean finished scrubbing up and got out.

Then Dean made the mistake of looking himself in the eyes in the bathroom mirror. All his anger and disgust with himself came flooding back. What was he doing here, enjoying himself? His brother fucking hated him, and he'd taken off to hang with his friend, ditching Sam? He should be working with Sam, trying to build that bridge back up, not here on some half ass date, with a dude, no less.   
Dean groaned in frustration, scrubbing both hands over his face, clutching them, blocking himself from meeting his eyes again in the mirror.

Cas called out to him, knocking gently on the bathroom door, "everything ok, Dean?" He must've heard him groan. Damn. 

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute". Dean put his hands on the sink and leaned over, self-loathing coming up his throat like bile, acidic and burning. 

**************

Cas was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching cartoons, when Dean came out of the bathroom. He went to get up but Dean stopped him, saying "naw man, it's cool, we can sit and watch whatever. I don't have to kick you out of your bed yet."

Dean sat down near the head of the bed, face grim and set. Cas turned around to look at him. "Dean..."

"Yeah, Cas?"

Cas looked at him again, without speaking, then got up and moved to sit next to him. He hesitated, then put his hand on Dean's arm. His voice was soft, and he asked "what's wrong? Talk to me."

Dean looked into Cas's eyes, and seeing nothing but concern, let loose a big breath and started talking.   
Dean poured out the shit with Sam, his irritation at himself, his weaknesses. How he felt like nothing, and that everything he did, he fucked up. He talked about losing his purpose. 

Cas listened without interrupting, and when Dean finally stopped talking, he sat in silence with him for a moment. "Dean..." here Cas sighed, not sure how to continue, while Dean looked up at him and waited, ready for the other shoe to drop. This is where Cas says he's being a bitch, that he needed to get the fuck out of his room, that he's disgusted and didn't mean anything he said last night on the phone...  
"You're far too hard on yourself" is what Cas said instead.   
"Dean, you're a good man, the best man, and everything you do, you do for the right reason, even if it doesn't work out. You always try to help people, and save people, and...you try, you always try your best."

 

"Cas..."

"You're afraid of being alone. I understand that. When I fell, the silence, the loss of my brothers and sisters, the loss of your prayers...I didn't know how to deal with it. But it's gotten better, and it gets better. No matter what, you still have people that love you and value you. But you should, too, you need to value yourself."

"But I'm not, I don't..."

"You do, Dean. You do. I... we've known each other many years, and been through many ups and downs. I know you better than any other, and I still - this is difficult for me to say. I don't think you want to hear it, but it's true, and I think you need to hear it."

Cas paused for a moment, hand still gripping Dean's arm. Dean waited to see what he said, holding his breath. 

"Dean, I...I love you. From the first moment I saw your soul in hell, I loved you. And I've never stopped loving you."

Dean looked at Cas then, eyes wet but not crying, something like hope shining through, maybe even redemption. "You can't mean that. You can't."

"I do, Dean. I love you."

Dean's head dropped then, hands covering his face. Cas slid off the bed to kneel in front of him, hands pulling at Dean's. "Look at me, Dean, please."

Dean did, and what he saw on Cas's face changed him. It was truth. It was honesty. It was pure, and Dean... believed what Cas had said. What he said on the phone last night was true, what he's saying now is true. Cas loved him. And he...he didn't know how to put what he felt in words. 

Dean, ever the man of action, did what he does best. He acted. 

He moved his hands to gently cup Cas's face, and leaned into his lips to kiss him gently. Cas flinched at first, surprised, then began to react to the kiss. It started calmly, sweet, as both of them sampled each other's lips. Dean was first to deepen the kiss, tongue lapping at Cas's mouth, Cas opening and letting him in. Dean's hands slid through Cas's hair, clutching his head closer and tighter. Cas slid his hands up Dean's arms, pulling himself into his embrace. 

Eventually, Cas climbed to his feet, not letting his lips leave Dean's. Dean scooted back on the bed, laying back against the headboard, as Cas climbed over his legs and straddled him. He hovered above Dean at first, not sure if he was ready to touch him in that way, until Dean moved his hands down his back and pulled him closer. Their bodies finally touched, and Cas rubbed his hips against Dean, eliciting a light groan from Dean.

Dean arched into Cas, their kisses becoming deeper, until Dean broke the kiss to instead nuzzle Cas's neck, licking and sucking at the hot flesh. It was Cas's turn to moan, and the sound danced it's way down Dean's body, settling in a hot coil around his cock. They switched, Cas now licking Dean's neck, nipping at the flesh, enjoying every whimper and moan he pulled out. It got more and more intense, both of them beginning to sweat and drag at each other's clothes. 

Cas sat up, looking at Dean with inky, half lidded eyes. Dean looked up at him, biting his lips, as Cas pulled his hands down Dean's chest to the hem of his shirt. His hands skirted underneath, and with one smooth move, Dean had sat up and had his shirt pulled off. Cas licked a finger, pressing it to a hard nub of nipple, rubbing in circles. Dean wiggled below him, the sensation driving him crazy, still not able to believe this was actually happening. Cas began to pull down his pajama pants, Dean finally stealing a look and seeing the tent there, Cas's cock pushing against the thin fabric. He hooked his fingers under the elastic and pulled out out over his cock, pushing his pants down his hips. Dean had enough time to think, in a jumbled mess, ohgodhedidn'tputunderwearonafterhisshowerhowfuckinghot, then Cas was on top of him again, leaning down to kiss him, pressing his naked torso and hard cock against him.   
Dean was hard in his own bottoms, and he could feel the hard line of Cas's dick in line with his own. He grunted and strained to press against him harder. He felt Cas's smile on his lips, and felt Cas maneuver his leg over Dean, so both were on one side of him. Cas leaned back on his heels and trailed one hand lightly down Dean's body, pointedly avoiding his dick and moving down his thigh. 

"Dean" Cas murmured "you're so incredible like this, beautiful". His hands continued caressing Dean's body as he leaned again into Dean's neck, whispering "I don't have much experience, but I want to make you feel good, show you how much I love you, show you how amazing you truly are". Dean almost sobbed Cas's name then, the things Cas saying almost too much for him to bear. 

"Can I keep touching you, Dean? Do you want to do this with me?" Cas's voice was soft, the register still low and gravelly, like water coursing over rocks. 

"Yes...yes, Cas, please..." Dean hated the needy tone in his voice.

It didn't bother Cas. He was glad Dean needed him, that he could do this for him, with him. He's waited years for this moment, maybe centuries, his long life, to come to this exact place in time with this exact soul. 

Cas's warm hand slipped under Dean's pants, letting his length run over his palm, the skin heated with need. With his other, he began to slide Dean's pants down, Dean wriggling to help shimmy them off. 

Dean was fully naked, laid out before him, and Cas couldn't help but smile warmly, eyes taking in every party of him. "Perfect, Dean, every part of you is perfect." Cas swung his legs over, tugging his pants off on the way, settling in between Dean's legs. He bent down, kissing Dean's forehead, cheeks, neck. Down his chest, stomach, bringing his hands to his lips to kiss, too, all the while whispering, telling Dean he was good, that he was loved, that he mattered. Dean reached for Cas's cock, hovering above his own, and stroked slowly, loving the feel of his best friend in his hands. One hand cupped Cas's balls while the other gently rubbed, letting the ball of his thumb tease Cas's slit, feeling drips of precum silkily cover his fingertips.   
Cas moaned, his head lolling back, and Dean thought he had never seen something so damn sexy as that. He continued to stroke Cas until Cas backed up a bit, shaking his head. "I want to take care of you, Dean. Let me."  
Dean couldn't argue with that anymore. He felt Cas put his lips to his cock, inhaling sharply as the warm wetness began to surround him. Cas wasn't skilled, but what he lacked in skill he absolutely made up for in enthusiasm, watching Dean as he sucked him off, his deep blue eyes almost black with lust. Dean watched him as he raised two fingers to his mouth, wetting them, then lowering them to Dean's tight hole. 

The pressure was strange at first, but Cas's murmured "relax, relax, I won't hurt you, I'd never hurt you" helped, and Dean find that once he actually relaxed, it felt better. He needed more than some spit, though. 

"Cas, in my bag, little white and blue bottle..."

Cas did his trademark head tilt, then leaned down to rummage through Dean's bag by the side of the bed, eventually coming up with the necessary bottle. He raised an eyebrow at Dean, then flicked the lid up, surprised by the thick gel that oozed out. 

He caught on quick though, rubbing it where his fingers had been, getting deeper, then adding another finger, then two. "I know you inside and out, Dean, I know what you like. I know how I can make you feel good".

Dean essayed a laugh, "you're doing damn good so far, buddy", to which Cas laughed back, taking a moment to kiss Dean again, both smiling.

"I love you, Dean, I am blessed to know you", Cas said, completely genuine. Dean didn't know how to respond, but it was getting easier to hear. "Me too" is the best response he could come up with. 

Then, "I'm ready, Cas", with no hesitation.

Cas nodded, sitting back up, depositing another glut of gel on his fingers, this time stroking himself with it. He adjusted his hips, and Dean felt Cas's head pressing against him. "I'll go slow," Cas said, Dean just missing, wanting more than anything to feel Cas inside of him.   
Cas's cock slid inside of Dean like a key in a well oiled lock, tumblers crashing and falling as Cas pushed in to the hilt. Cas had stopped breathing, and was now taking large gulps of air, trying to calm himself. Dean was doing the same, adjusting to the feeling of fullness, of something right, of love. 

They looked at each other for a moment, Cas already panting, then Dean grunted "please, Cas...", to which Cas laid forward, over Dean, and began making brutally slow strokes in and out. 

Dean was keening, but would never admit how fucking good this felt, that it made him make such embarrassing noises. Cas, for his part, was whimpering in between groans, the sound so sexy Dean couldn't bear it. 

They moved together for a few minutes, Cas still saying lovely things to Dean in between kisses, Dean's arms wrapped right around Cas, holding him as close as possible. Dean's precum had made a slick pocket between them, and the sensation of his cock, fucking between their bodies, had him almost ready to cum. 

"Oh Cas, I'm close, so close..."

"Me too, Dean, I love you, I love you so much..." after the I love you, Cas arched his hips in a way that made Dean arch his back, eyes wide open. Cas was hitting his prostate, and jesusfuckingchrist it felt amazing! Two more strokes like that and...

Dean shouted out Cas's name as he came, feeling pulse after pulse of cum leave his cock. It felt like his orgasm lasted an hour, it was so intense and mind-blowing. Cas came immediately after, Dean's body clenching around him being too much to take. He called Dean's name out like a litany of prayer, expressing his devotion. 

Chest heaving, Cas collapsed bonelessly on top of Dean, the aftershocks of his orgasm jolting through him. They panted in unison, Cas's finally looking up into Dean's eyes, a small smile lighting up his face. Dean looked back fondly, tipping his head to kiss Cas more. "I love you, Dean. That was amazing", Cas said, to which Dean chuckled and replied "that was awesome, Cas. I, um..."

"You don't have to say it, Dean, it's ok."

"No, I want to. I feel it, and... I love you too, Cas."

Cas grinned, actually grinned, back at him, then laid his head on his chest again. Dean enjoyed it for a few minutes, before the feel of dried cum started to skeeve him out. He rolled Cas to the side, quieting his protests with a smile, then got up to get some wet washcloths from the bathroom, taking his time cleaning them up.

Back in bed, Cas's head on his chest, Dean felt more at peace than he had in many, many years. 

"You know, Cas, you don't have to sleep on the couch tonight."

*************

The warmth of love Dean felt that night stayed with him for a long time. He would call that feeling up when he felt low, and it helped him through. 

He couldn't wait to see Cas again.


End file.
